


Feeling

by HappyMudkip



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Caustic is soft for Octane, Caustic's POV, Deviates From Canon, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mention of Wraith, One Shot, Probably ooc, Romance, Slash, This sucks but I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyMudkip/pseuds/HappyMudkip
Summary: Caustic detests Octane at first, but something clicked. His heart says something different from his brain. Which will prevail? Or will both?
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proof-read, so if it doesn't make any sense then that's my bad :^)

“Ay, where is everyone?” Octane complained.

Caustic rolled his eyes. Naturally, he had to be stuck with the worst teammate ever. Octane had no patience, and couldn’t stand still for a second. Alexander grew more and more annoyed by the second. 

The two were camping in Geyser, the house the farthest from the center. He looked through the scope of his Longbow, scouting for any enemies. Nothing. It was silent like a wasteland, the calm before the storm. 

Well, silent except for Octavio’s robotic feet hitting the floor every second. Alexander considered himself a very patient and calm man, but Octane was really testing him. Slight anger slowly filled him, until he finally spat it out. 

“Can’t you restrain yourself for one damn minute?!” Caustic yelled, making Octane freeze in his place. The two looked each other in the eyes for a couple of seconds, in complete silence. “Sorry, compadre. Standing still is just so… boring!” He chuckled as he resumed running around. Alexander grunted, clearly annoyed by the constant clicking of metal against the floor. 

Suddenly, the footsteps quickened. Alexander was unable to see exactly why, as Octane crashed into him and toppled him over, sending them both to the ground. Octavio covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. But nothing came.

“What are you doing?!” Caustic exclaimed.

Octane opened his eyes and looked behind him. “Huh,” he removed his hands from his ears. “I thought it was a grenade.” Octavio sat up, still on top of Caustic. Alexander sighed, “It’s a damned frog, Octavio.”

Octane blushed, “Sorry, compadre. Better to be safe than sorry, right?” He looked down at Alex with a sheepish smile. 

It was only now that Alexander realized how Octane wasn’t wearing his usual gear. No mask, no cap, and no goggles either. He stared at Octavio. From his bright green hair, to brown eyes, and thin, pink lips. Caustic felt his face heat up, his heart started racing. He didn’t know the reason, and he didn’t care at the moment.

“Ay, are you alright, compadre?” Octane raised an eyebrow.

Alexander was brought back to reality, “I’m waiting for you to get off me.” He lied, as his heart pounded in his ears. On the outside, he remained calm and collected, but his heart told him otherwise. 

After a small moment, Octane moved off Caustic and put out a hand for him to grab. As he wrapped his hand around Octavio’s smaller one, something clicked. A feeling, a sensation. As if their hands fit perfectly into each other. 

Alexander pulled himself up with Octavio’s hand. He regained his posture and brushed himself off. Looking out the window, Geyser was still silent. No gunshots in the distance either. Complete silence. 

“Look, Caustic!” Alexander blushed when he called his name. He didn’t know what this brat was doing to him, but it was frustrating.

Octane held up the frog they just jumped away from. “What should we name it?” He tried to pet the animal, but it jumped away. Octavio started chasing it around the building like a small child, “Come back, Pablo!” Hands stretched out, he tried to catch the frog again. Every time Octavio was in reach, it jumped away. It looked so stupid, not even Alexander could hold in a small chuckle.

Octane froze and looked at Caustic, surprised and baffled.

Alexander looked at Octane, confused. 

“D-Did you just laugh, amigo?”

“What?” His face slowly grew red again. How was he so exceptional in making him embarrassed? 

“You laughed!” Octane smiled, and ran towards Caustic. Alexander was pushed against the wall as he took a step back. The frog was long forgotten. 

Octane jumped up and down in front of Caustic, like a kid waiting for candy. “C’mon, laugh again, amigo!” He looked away from the younger man. “I have no need to laugh.”

If he was completely honest, it was kind of adorable how Octane tried so hard to make him laugh. Ofcourse, Alexander would never acknowledge that, let alone say it out loud.

A pair of gloved hands around his neck snapped him back to reality. “You’ll be disqualified if you kill me.” Octane scoffed, “I’m not trying to kill you, compadre. I’m just trying to see if-” He cut off his own sentence as he tickled Alexander’s neck. No reaction, he didn’t move an inch. “I’m not ticklish, if that’s what you’re trying to do.” He grabbed ahold of Octane’s hands, which triggered the same feeling again. As if they were made to be together. Alexander removed them from his neck. “Please do not touch me again.”

Caustic scoffed at himself. When did he go so soft? Normally, he would’ve sent cruel death threats that would send chills down anyone’s spine. And now he was saying ‘please’ to the smallest human being in existence. Great. Didn’t he just yell at him for being too loud and impatient?

Octane pouted. “Aww, please, amigo! Touching you is exciting!” 

Caustic blushed. “That sounds… ridiculous.” He scoffed and looked away from him. God, with how much Octavio was making him blush, he was more than happy to wear a mask. 

“No, I’m serious, amigo! It’s like my stim without injecting it!” Octane jumped around the small building. “Can I touch your face?” He impatiently waited for an answer as he stood in front of Alexander. 

Caustic looked back at him. How could he say no to that cute face? Another moment of weakness,

“Fine. If we get ambushed this second I will…” He stopped talking. Not because Alexander wanted to, but because his mind went blank and didn’t know what he would do. He sighed, and pulled his mask off, clenching it in his right wrist. Both of them are going to regret taking off Caustic’s mask. 

Alexander looked at Octane, the man was unbelievably silent. He just stared at Caustic with a wide-open mouth. Alex was starting to worry. He hasn’t been this silent all game. 

“Y-You’re…” Octane managed to stutter out. 

Caustic and raised an eyebrow, and tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. “Hurry, I don’t have all day.” Though, Alexander couldn’t help but blush. Was his face THAT exciting to touch and look at? He couldn’t comprehend the thought. 

Octavio took a step closer and slowly put his gloved thumbs on Alexander’s lips, and cupped his face. He flinched for a second, and looked at Octane quizzically. 

Alexander didn’t know what to do, so he returned the gesture. He slowly wrapped his free hand around Octane’s jaw. There was no explanation why he did that, but… it felt nice. As if it belonged there.

Alexander felt great, but he utterly despised the feeling. He felt vulnerable, something he thoroughly disliked. It was a sign of weakness and liability. What if all this was a trick? 

Caustic pulled back slightly. Octavio’s slim fingers lingered at his chin. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Octane looked confused and surprised, “Wh-What?” 

“I know your tricks.” Alexander took a step closer and tilted Octavio’s chin up with his thumbs, his hands still cupping his face. “What do you want? I have nothing left to lose.” He looked the smaller male in his brown eyes sternly. Octavio was silent. “Come on. Spill it!” Alexander shook Octane’s small body softly. “What do you want? Data? Blackmail? Do you want-”

“Ay! No, no! Stop, amigo! I don’t want anything!” Octavio took a step closer, pushing their bodies together. He looked Alexander in the eyes. “I just want to have fun with you, compadre.”

Alexander was in a predicament. Listen to his heart or listen to his brain? He stared into Octavio's eyes. Sincerity, honesty, and purity.   
He felt an urge swell up inside him. At the moment, he couldn’t explain what it was. It was a feeling, paired with an action. Should he act on it? He had no time to think.

Alexander slowly inched his face closer to Octavio’s. 

“You aren’t lying… right?” He asked softly, purring into the other’s ear. 

“Ay, I would never.” Octane answered, giggling softly. 

“Good.” Alexander smirked and slowly connected his chapped lips with Octane’s. This. This was the feeling he felt ever since they entered this house. Caustic didn’t believe in love at first sight, yet here he was. Kissing someone he barely knew, acting as if they’ve been together for months. Truly interesting. 

He slowly deepened the kiss, turning rough as he craved for more. 

“Do not make me regret this.”

Alexander pushed him against the wall, kissing him again. He didn’t care about the game right now. All he wanted Octavio, even if his brain screams he shouldn’t. All the logic flew out the window. He wanted this feeling to last, even to his dismay.

Caustic slowly pushed his knee between Octane’s legs. Quickly showing his dominance, he slipped his tongue into Octavio’s mouth. The moan that left the other’s mouth was like music to Alexander’s ears. It sent him into a new level of euphoria. He wanted to hear more, but now was not the time. 

He slowly detached from Octavio, strings of saliva hanging between them. 

“Finally, you’re done.”

The two men looked to the source of the calm voice.

It was Wraith with a R-301 in her hand, and she did not look like she had any mercy left. 

-

Alexander slowly woke up from his deep slumber. He had a throbbing headache and every muscle hurt like hell. He also felt a strange weight press on his legs and stomach. He slowly opened his eyes to see Octavio resting on top of him, arms and legs sprawled out. 

Caustic grinned as the feeling rose again. This time, he didn’t bother pushing it down. Now, he embraced it, whether his brain accepted it or not. 

“So, when were you going to tell us?” Wraith appeared in the door frame. She leaned against it and put her hands in her purple hoodie. 

Caustic swallowed. He didn’t think things through. Was it a mistake after all? No. He had already decided it wasn’t.

“I don’t know.” He shrugged and looked at Octavio, running a hand through his green hair. 

Wraith chuckled. “Either way, you’re definitely the couple we least saw coming.” Alexander opened his mouth to respond, but Octane’s movement made him close it.

Octavio slowly rose and sat up, on top of Alexander’s shins. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Buenos días, mi amor.” He slowly crawled closer to Alex. Octavio put his hands on the bigger man’s chest. “I waited for you to wake up!”

“He waited five minutes before he fell asleep on top of you.” Wraith cut in and grinned. Octavio’s face grew pink and looked away in embarrassment. 

“Anyway, I’ll see you at dinner.” Renee waved and left the door frame. 

Alexander turned his gaze towards Octavio. “Five minutes? Really?” He chuckled. “Interesting how you can be so energetic, yet fall asleep in a minute.”

Octane’s face was bright red, “The hospital is just so boring, amigo! What else was I supposed to do?” He lay down, his head on Alexander’s chest. 

The atmosphere between the two was surprisingly light. Did this mean Octavio was okay with it too?

The supposed light ambience changed as Caustic posed a question, “What now?”

Octane furrowed his eyebrows, and looked up at Alexander. “What do you mean?”

Alexander sighed. A million questions arose in his head. “I don’t know. What are we? Are we going to tell anyone? Will we tell the public? I don’t care either way, but we might get kicked out by the-”

“Ay, ay, ay, calm down! That’s too many questions at once.” Octavio sat up in Alex’ lap. “I don’t care what we are, as long as I can stay with you, mi amor.”

Caustic blushed. “You sound ridiculous.” He quickly pushed their lips together, for a sweet, yet exciting kiss. 

“You know you love me.” Octavio teased, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I do.”


End file.
